


Breathin'

by DrawingWolf03



Series: SongFics [1]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWolf03/pseuds/DrawingWolf03
Summary: Tony should have seen it coming. He was supposed to be a genius wasn't he?Little sad clips between lyrics.Breathin' by Ariana Grande





	Breathin'

Bucky stood Frozen in the doorway to the kitchen, startled at the sight of a sleeping Tony Stark. Obviously having passed out from exhaustion. Bucky couldn't fathom waking the man and scaring him away, instead he resorted to complete silence as he started the coffee pot and poured himself and the genius a cup. The sleeping man had seemed to wake up at the smell of fresh coffee. He jolted slightly at the sight of Bucky, but he nodded his thanks, stealing the cup as he fled to the elevator.

(Some days, things just take way too much of my energy)

Bucky walked through the living room, just in time to watch Tony nearly fall. He bolted forward catching the mechanic as he fell to his knees. "Please, please no. No I can't- no please it can't happen again-" Tony was begging as he cried.

(I look up and the whole room's spinning)

Bucky carried a cup of coffee and a couple of his muffins fresh from the oven down to the lab, he smiled in the direction of Tony, who had his tongue poking through his teeth as he focused on something in his hands.

(You take my cares away)

"You need help Tony! Go to a doctor or therapy or something!" Pepper shouted as she stormed out of the lab, the glass door slamming shut behind her as Tony collapsed to his knees, fear present in his gaze as he silently cried.

(I can so overcomplicate, people tell me to medicate)

Bucky felt himself sob as he begged Tony to open the bathroom door, he could hear the man crying and begging on the other side of the door, trying to get Bucky to just leave him alone. When Bucky finally got the door open he found Tony in the bathtub, his own blood surrounded him in puddles as he sat in a fetal position. Bucky pulled the genius to his chest where the man sobbed and clung to his chest in an attempt to save himself.

(Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'  
How do I know if this shit's fabricated?)

"Tony!" Steve called, blocking the genius from leaving the meeting room. 

"What do you want Rogers? I got important stuff to do." Tony snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You need to-" "Steve, shut the hell up and move before I move you myself" Bucky cut him off, standing slightly in front of Tony protectively.

"Bucky? Why are you being so violent?" Steve asked, startled

"Steve. Move."

(Time goes by and I can't control my mind)

Bucky raced to Tony's aid as he panicked, a nightmare making him have a full blown panic attack. Holding him through the night.

(Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time)

Bucky woke up on the couch in the lab, Tony laid on his chest watching his chest rise up and down, listening to his heartbeat. "Thank you" Tony muttered under his breath as he cuddled closer to Bucky, his gauze wrapped arms wrapped around the soldier's abdomen.

(Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin'  
Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, keep on breathin')

The soldier watched as the mechanic stared blankly at the code in front of him, he smiled as the man focused on his thoughts instead of his current project, he seemed to do that a lot. 

(Sometimes it's hard to find, find my way up into the clouds)

Bucky watched TV quietly interested in the cartoon that was playing. He startled slightly as Tony walked in and placed himself against Bucky's chest. Bucky smiled slightly, rubbing the genius's back as he played with his hair.

(Tune it out, they can be so loud)

Bucky grinned from his couch as Tony, Bruce, and Peter needed out over something new. They had gourged themselves on coffee and now they were going on twenty hours with no sleep.

(You remind me of a time when things weren't so complicated)

Tony grinned as Bucky brought him the cup of coffee and muffins. "Thank you"

(All I need is to see your face)

"Love you sweetheart" Bucky murmured softly into Tony's soft hair. The genius was asleep- or so Bucky thought. He didn't notice Tony's tense as Bucky fell asleep holding him close.

(Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'  
How do I know if this shit's fabricated, oh?)

Bucky hugged Tony from behind as he read through some papers about the accords. Rubbing his hands along the man's arms, his nose buried in the shorters hair.

(Time goes by and I can't control my mind)

Bucky returns from an urgent mission after being alerted that Steve had cornered Tony while he was gone. He raced to the lab just in time to see Tony startle, the newest arc reactor in his hand instead of his chest where it usually fought to keep him alive. Tony looked down in shame as Bucky slowly moved the reactor closer to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Bucky please forgive me, I'm sorry, I couldn't- I'm so-" Bucky cut off Tony's desperate rambling. "Don't be, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone, I love you so much Tony even if you don't feel the same yet" Bucky muttered into his ear, muttering loving words into the genius's ear as he clutched him to his chest.

(Don't know what else to try, but you tell me every time  
Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin'  
Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin', mmm, yeah)

Bucky felt his whole world freeze as the armored man fell from the sky, the man bring the love of his life. There were orders going through the comms but he couldn't bring himself to hear, suddenly a ringing sound echoed in his ear. Desperately he clicked accept.

"Bucky, I want you to know that I love you too, I never got to say it back and I'm sorry. I love you please don't forget about me. Thank you so much for everything you've done for-" the voice is cut off as the armor hits the water, a splash the only thing breaking the silence.

"No! Tony! I love you please don't leave me!" Bucky pleaded as he was held back from jumping off the bridge after his love, "let me go Steve! Please!" He begged.

"Bucky he's gone, we have to get these people to safety and defeat Doom!" Steve growled in his ear.

(My, my air  
My, my air  
My, my air, my air  
My, my air  
My, my air  
My, my air, yeah  
Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin'  
Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin'  
And oh, I gotta keep, I keep on breathin', mmm, yeah)

Bucky stood in front of the casket, cherry blossoms littered the ground as the cherry tree above them bloomed with life. He placed a single red rose down on his loves chest and took a step back to let the others say goodbye.

Bruce layed tiger lilies,   
Peter and May left lavender,  
Rhodey put bluebells,  
Pepper placed tulips,  
Harley gifted snowdrops,  
Natasha gave bouganvellea,  
Happy dropped hibiscus,  
Several other unrecognizable faces left flowers, all people Tony had helped in one way or another.

(Feel my blood runnin', swear the sky's fallin'  
I keep on breathin'  
Time goes by and I can't control my mind)

Tony Stark was buried covered in every flower known to man and good, every type seemed to bloom under his tombstone, taking over the field in which the cherry tree resided. 

He left everything to the love of his life and his two sons. Bucky, Peter, and Harley.

Bucky started The Tony Stark Foundation to work beside The Maria Stark Foundation, whilst Maria's worked with charity; Tony's worked with suicide prevention.

(I keep on breathin', mmm, yeah)


End file.
